When using waveform technology for pulse spray welding, a series of waveforms are created where each of the waveforms includes a current ramp up portion, a peak current portion, a current ramp down portion and a background current portion. The individual waveforms are created by a series of short current pulses generally controlled by a pulse width modulator providing pulses of a given duration to operate a high switching speed power source, such as an inverter or an equivalent chopper. The profile of the individual waveforms that are created in succession to provide a spray pulsed welding process is controlled by a waveform generator or wave shaper having an output control signal. This signal, digital or analog, determines the duty cycle of pulses from the pulse wave modulator operated at a frequency greater than 18–20 kHz. This waveform technology for setting the profile of the pulse waveforms for a pulse welding process accurately controls the profile of each successive pulse or waveform. Thus, there can be a uniform pulse spray welding process performed by the welder. Such process is used extensively in filling the root of a groove between heavy workpieces, such as a pipe joint or the joint between heavy structural plates in welding for off shore platforms. In the past, such processes normally used flux cored electrodes which introduced certain difficulties in controlling quality of the weld bead. Indeed, fabrications by flux cored electrodes require precautions to guard against excessive diffusible hydrogen in the weld metal. Consequently, even though using flux cored electrodes has been successful, the lower bead of the welding process for closing the root often had to be deposited by an STT welding process to control the heat so that out-of-position welding could be performed. It has been found that the pulse welding process was not as robust as desired since one of the disadvantages of pulse welding is the low heat input at the time of a short circuit. The short circuits were addressed by detecting the existence of a short circuit and then increasing the current at a controlled rate until the short circuit was broken. Then, the weld process would continue. This intermittent increase in current merely burnt off the short circuit and interrupted the quality of the weld bead. Consequently, pulse spray electric arc welding has not been completely satisfactory for welding of a open root pass in heavy welding operations, especially when using solid wire electrodes.